<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Under the Plane Tree by morgan_shirokawa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488932">Under the Plane Tree</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgan_shirokawa/pseuds/morgan_shirokawa'>morgan_shirokawa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bandori Rarepair Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, First Kiss, Love Confessions, Spring, They're awkward, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:22:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgan_shirokawa/pseuds/morgan_shirokawa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanon decides to make the first move.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matsubara Kanon/Shirokane Rinko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bandori Rarepair Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Under the Plane Tree</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Uh oh 😳 RinKanon time 😳</p><p>For Bandori Rarepair Week 2020. Short but sweet, hope you enjoy.</p><p>I don't know if I'll write anything else for Rarepair Week.  We'll see.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the heart of April, all the flowers have bloomed. The blossomed flora has transformed Japan into a colorful, abstract painting. Plants of all shapes and sizes can be found in every corner of the town, bringing a smile to those who see them; the cold, unforgiving winter has passed for good. However, they’re much more idyllic when they’re accumulated in their habitat, nature. That’s what Kanon thought, too.</p><p>You’d think that, between Kanon and Rinko of all people, nobody would make the first move. False. It did take the former quite some time to gather confidence, but she did. She requested that the suits take her and a guest to a plain, infamous for its vivid inflorescence. Of course, they obliged.</p><p>And so, Kanon found herself sitting on the back of a helicopter next to Rinko, one of the suits piloting it. They were freakishly silent, the drummer trying almost too hard not to grip her skirt out of nerves. She kept on opening her mouth, as if to say something, and closing it again. The pianist was looking out the window, at the wonderful view; the town that was slowly becoming a mere dot on the horizon, the river, the green tracts of land that could be characterized as “middle of nowhere”. But, when she thought that Kanon wasn’t looking, she’d discreetly turn her head and take a peek, then immediately return to the window and pretend that she hadn’t viewed the blue haired girl’s awkwardness.</p><p>Rinko’s brain was in disarray; it was either completely empty or filled with thoughts, which were mostly about starting a conversation. She should say something, perhaps inquire about her current situation, but that would put her poor friend in a difficult position. So maybe she should comment on the overall absurdity of this situation.</p><p>“I-I’ve never travelled on a helicopter before…” Nailed it.</p><p>Kanon, upon hearing her voice, relaxed and almost let out a sigh. “Kokoro-chan has given us many opportunities to do unusual things like this, so… It’s not my first time.”</p><p>“HaroHapi can get surreal sometimes. I’d get a bit overwhelmed, honestly…”</p><p>“Sometimes I do too, but the positives outweigh the negatives.”</p><p>Rinko turned her head, facing the window once again. There was a brief moment of silence before she replied, a hint of jealousy in her quiet voice. “Must be nice…”</p><p>Silence, once more.</p><p>“Where are we going, Matsubara-san?”</p><p>“I-It’s a surprise, but I think you’ll like it.”</p><p>“I trust you.”</p><p>That phrase made Kanon’s heart flutter. She bowed her head, hoping that her dumb smile and pink cheeks wouldn’t show as much. That’s when she actually gripped her skirt, but out of a different type of nervousness. That time, she felt butterflies in her stomach. To know that a person so important to her trusted her was freeing. Then again, she could be reading too much into it, couldn’t she?</p><p>“Rinko-chan…” She paused to take a deep breath, “Do you really trust me?”</p><p>As Rinko was letting that sink in, Kanon’s heart was beating like crazy. The silence was earsplitting. Was that too peculiar of a question?</p><p>“I- I do.” Rinko answered, her voice faltering. “Just like the tea you made me that one day, I know that this place will be nice…”</p><p>Kanon released the breath she took earlier. What she felt was… confusing. Her heart felt heavy, maybe it skipped a beat, but it made her whole body feel warm. Like she was comfortable and uncomfortable at once, like she could finally relax her muscles, but at the same time couldn’t. Was she worried about Rinko’s reaction? Or was that how love or joy is?</p><p>“I’m glad.” Was all that she could say, because it was true. She was, indeed, happy. Overjoyed, even.</p><p>“We’ve arrived, Matsubara-san.” The Suit notified with her mature voice. “Would you like me to wait here?”</p><p>“A-Ah, if that’s possible… Thank you.” She bowed, and then opened the door.</p><p>After she got out, she assisted Rinko by taking her hand. It took her a while to realize what she had done and, when she did, she got unimaginably flustered, but tried to hide it. So did Rinko. But those feelings of embarrassment soon dissipated, as they were both faced with the stunning view in front of them.</p><p>The valley stretched miles in every direction, and it was covered in flowers. A variety of them as far as the eye could see, colorful dots across a green canvas. The sky was blue, not a cloud in sight; but not for long. The sun would set in about half an hour. Rinko thought such beauty was surreal, as if they were staring at a painting, but it wasn’t.</p><p>“That’s…” The pianist was dumbfounded, her jaw hanging as she took in the view.</p><p>“S-So… you like it?”</p><p>“Matsubara-san… I love it…”</p><p>A smile crawled on Kanon’s lips once again, and the strange warmth returned. But so did the worry. She scratched the back of her neck, lightly giggling. “Thank you…”</p><p>Truth be told, Kanon wanted to hold Rinko’s hand again. She wanted to hug her and say more than just “thank you”. Maybe even do more than just an embrace. She’s wanted to do that in months. Right after her visit to the tea ceremony club, she couldn’t stop thinking about Rinko. Roselia’s pianist who is so delicate, so fragile, yet so elegant and talented. So beautiful, not comparable to the view. The shy gamer girl who is so similar to herself, yet so different. The student council member that constantly wants to improve and is so inspiring.</p><p>That’s what love is, right?</p><p>“Rinko-chan, do you want to go for a walk?”</p><p>“S-Sure…”</p><p>And so, they started walking in silence. Kanon liked to think that Rinko was just too absorbed in the view. She also liked to think that she’d be able to break the ice.</p><p>Kanon looked at the flowers and at the setting sun. Truly, a wonderful and pleasantly unique experience, especially with the person she loves. She often caught glimpses of Rinko’s glimmering eyes, too. God, she looked adorable when she was excited. Her mouth was agape, her purple eyes were shining, her cheeks were ever so slightly pink. A subtle exhibit of enthusiasm, perfectly complementing her personality. Delightful.</p><p>Eventually, both of them came across a hill, an enormous plane tree on top of it, its branches expanding for meters upon meters and providing cool shade.</p><p>“Ah, Matsubara-san, look…”</p><p>Kanon noticed how Rinko’s cheeks took an even deeper shade of pink, and her heart skipped a beat.</p><p>“Oh, the plane tree… It looks wonderful.”</p><p>“Can we go there?”</p><p>“O-Of course.”</p><p>They both set off to climb the hill and sit underneath the tree. It wasn’t a particularly arduous task, but it made them- especially Rinko- pant. She practically collapsed beneath the dense shade of the tree, her back against its trunk. Kanon figured that was adorable, too. Anything Rinko does manages to become adorable.</p><p>She sat next to her, staring at the sky. The light blue faded into pink, which in turn blended in with orange and finally yellow. Then, she stared at Rinko’s eyes. Purple, still glowing from enthusiasm, the colors of the sky reflecting on them. They had eye contact, but, instead of awkwardly averting their gazes, they continued to lose themselves in each other’s eyes.</p><p>“Rinko-chan, I…”</p><p>“I’m sorry, too.” She interjected, then bowed her head.</p><p>“N-No, don’t say sorry, I wanted to say something else.”</p><p>Rinko went quiet for some time, staring at her legs. “What is it?” She finally replied, still avoiding eye contact.</p><p>“I- I…” Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale. “I like you.”</p><p>Rinko’s eyes widened, but that was inconspicuous with her thick black hair covering her face.</p><p>“E-Ever since you visited the tea ceremony club, I- I couldn’t take my eyes off you, and I’ve been thinking about you ever since, and-”</p><p>“I like you too.” She mumbled, fidgeting with her skirt.</p><p>“Eh?” Kanon was awestruck. She was staring intensely at her crush in disbelief. Does she really reciprocate her feelings? That was a nonexistent scenario in Kanon’s mind, up until then, at least. “Wh-what was that..?”</p><p>“I like you too..!” Rinko yelled, then covered her mouth. “I- Sorry!”</p><p>“N-No, it’s okay! I, uh… was surprised, but I’m happy that you like me back.”</p><p>They both went quiet for a while, smiling to themselves. Rinko was playing with a lily next to her, while Kanon was thinking about her next move.</p><p>“So… what are we supposed to do now?”</p><p>Thankfully, Kanon had planned up to that point. “I- I think we’re supposed to kiss.”</p><p>“That’s embarrassing!” Rinko squealed, burying her face in her hands.</p><p>“We don’t have to if you don’t want to!”</p><p>Rinko let her hands drop, revealing her heavily flustered face. “No, I don’t want to miss that opportunity.”</p><p>“We have until we finish high school, so don’t worry...”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s right…”</p><p>The pianist closed her eyes and curled her lips, slowly getting closer to Kanon’s face. Kanon did the same, until their lips touched. The gentle touch surprised them both, it symbolized that they’d come this far. Kanon opened her eyes to look at Rinko’s angelic face. Even with her eyes closed, she was lovely. The kiss was lovely. The intimacy was lovely. While Kanon was absent-minded, Rinko escalated the kiss to more than just a touch. They stayed like that for what felt like eons until they separated their lips and looked at each other.</p><p>Rinko was a magnificent kisser.</p><p>“I, uh, enjoyed that...” The pianist said, her cheeks redder than ever before.</p><p>“So did I.” Kanon agreed, then looked at the sky; the sun had completely set. “Ah, it’s getting a bit late.”</p><p>“I guess we should leave.”</p><p>They both got up, even though their legs were a bit shaky.</p><p>“W-Would you like to spend the night at my house?” Rinko offered.</p><p>The drummer smiled. “Yeah, I’d love to.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>